Invisible
by SHSAlumni
Summary: Songfic the love square of Smallville (to Clay Aiken's Invisible). I love Clay and Smallville!


  
I tried to get italics, but I couldn't figure it out. So Y'inz/Y'all/you guys can just pretend that the actual song is in italics. Every other line is part of the song. Pleaze reveiw!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Whatcha' doin' tonight?  
  
Why didn't Chloe see the way Pete loved her?  
  
I wish I could be a fly on your wall  
  
He saw her yearn for someone she would never have.  
  
Are you really alone?  
  
Did she cry for Clark the way he cried for her?  
  
Why can't I bring you into my life?  
  
Even when Clark wasn't there, she was distant.  
  
Still in your dreams, what would it take to make you see that I'm alive?  
  
Why doesn't she see him the way he sees her?  
  
If I was invisible then I could just watch you in your room.  
  
All three will always be at a distance.  
  
If I was invincible I'd make you mine tonight.  
  
They will always watch from the sidelines.  
  
If hearts were unbreakable then I could just tell you where I stand.  
  
They will always be silent.  
  
I would be the smartest man  
  
They will always cry.  
  
If I was invisible (Wait...I already am)  
  
All three pray for something they can't have, dream of something that can't come true, hope for something that will never happen.  
  
I saw your face in the crowd  
  
Chloe watches him joking around with Pete and longs to be beside him.  
  
I called out your name;You don't hear a sound.  
  
He stares at Lana and forgets that she's even there.  
  
I keep tracing your steps--each move that you make.  
  
Chloe worships the ground Clark walks on.  
  
Wish I could read what goes through your mind.  
  
If she could only be what Clark wants she would change.  
  
Wish you could touch me with the colors of your life.  
  
Why doesn't he see her the way she sees him?  
  
If I was invisible then I could just watch you in your room.  
  
All three will always be at a distance.  
  
If I was invincible I'd make you mine tonight.  
  
They will always watch from the sidelines.  
  
If hearts were unbreakable then I could just tell you where I stand.  
  
They will always be silent.  
  
I would be the smartest man  
  
They will always cry.  
  
If I was invisible (Wait...I already am)  
  
All three pray for something they can't have, dream of something that can't come true, hope for something that will never happen.  
  
I reach out, but you don't even see me.  
  
Clark doesn't even exist in Lana's world.  
  
Even when I'm scream out,  
  
She can't see him yearn for her.  
  
Baby, you don't hear me.  
  
Doesn't she see his longing?  
  
I am nothing without you  
  
Without her, he is incomplete.  
  
Just a shadow passing through...  
  
Why doesn't she see him the way he sees her?  
  
If I was invisible then I could just watch you in your room  
  
All three will always be at a distance.  
  
If I was invincible I'd make you mine tonight  
  
They will always watch from the sidelines.  
  
If hearts were unbreakable then I could just tell you where I stand.  
  
They will always be silent.  
  
I would be the smartest man  
  
They will always cry.  
  
If I was invisible(Wait...I already am)  
  
All three pray for something they can't have, dream of something that can't come true, hope for something that will never happen.  
  
If I was invisible  
  
They will be forever alone.  
  
If I was invisible  
  
Pete will always be Chloe's friend.  
  
If I was invisible  
  
Chloe will always be second best in Clark's veiw.  
  
If I was invisible...  
  
Clark will always be far from Lana.  
  
All three pray for something they can't have, dream of something that can't come true, hope for something that will never happen.  
  
        "Chloe", Pete called out; he was going to confess--tell her everything.  
        "Yeah", she looked up.  
        "Would you, um, want to, um, let me borrow your history notes?"  
  
        "Clark", Chloe quickened her pace to catch up to him; she was going to take control of the situation and ask him out.  
        "What", he turned around.  
        "I just, I wanted to ask you if you have seen Pete?"  
  
        "Hey, Lana", Clark sighed, "Would you, um, would you want to go-go out with me, um, on, um, a date?" He met his own eyes in the mirror and wondered if he'd ever actually ask her out. 


End file.
